Rima
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: There's something wrong with Rima. Lately, she hasn't been quite herself and these nightmares – they're out to kill her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did things would be different – **much** different. This is mainly a Rima story but there's Rimahiko so please do enjoy!

Summary: There's something wrong with Rima. Lately, she hasn't been quite herself and these nightmares – they're out to kill her.

Rating: T for language and scary situations.

* * *

**りま**

**Rima**

* * *

**Prologue**

**...**

_Was this what it felt like to die? _

_**Body**__ jostling about, Rima clutches a handful of her turquoise dress, eyes narrowed into tiny slits, lips drawn tight. The train screeches to a stop then and she looks up, golden eyes flitting about the empty train cart. _

_ "Last stop," crackles over the intercom and peering out the window, Rima stares into a dark expanse of nothingness. Was this where the newly deceased winded up? She swallows hard, her grip on her dress tightening as the train's doors swing open and shakily Rima gets to her feet. _

_ She doesn't know where she's going. She has no clue what lies on the other side of those doors but she knows she can't stay here. She can't keep riding this train. It was time to face reality and reality said that Mashiro Rima was dead. _

_ Blinking back tears, she moves forward, straw coloured hair spilling over her shoulders as her wobbly legs guide her toward the exit. Rima lingers in the doorway; hot air caressing her cheeks – vision swimming. There's no turning back now, the second she stepped out through those doors that would be the end of her. _

_ Terrified, she stumbles back, heart thumping against her chest, breathing labored. "I...can't," she breathes shaking her head about as tears well up in her large eyes. She hunkers down then, wrapping scrawny arms around her legs – face buried in her kneecaps. _

_ "I can't go." She whispers, body shuddering as she sobs. She doesn't move and when the doors swing shut and the train lurches forward she topples over. _

_ Hand shooting outward, Rima grabs for the nearest pole. It's freezing cold to the touch, her legs stretching out as she stares at the train's large windows, slivers of incandescent light pouring into the dark cart._

_ "Last stop," comes over the intercom once more before the train picks up speed, Rima gasps heaving herself to her feet. Body flushed against the pole, large eyes flit about the empty cart – white light illuminating her terrified features. _

_ What was going on here? Rima squeezes her eyes shut. _

_ "I want to get off now!" She shouts but nothing happens. The train doesn't slow to a stop, the doors don't swing open. Instead, it simply picks up speed, rocketing through the tunnel, wheels screeching loudly against the tracks, cart rocking from side to side tossing the tiny girl about. She screams, nails digging into the pole, knuckles going white. _

_ "I want to get off!" She hollers. _

_ "Last stop!"_

_ "Last stop!" _

_ "Last stop!"_

_ The train explodes into a tunnel of blinding white light then and as it consumes the cart, Rima screams. _

_ This is what it felt like to die. _

_ This was Mashiro Rima's reality._

* * *

(Exaggerated drum roll) ...AAAAAAnd there you have it, the prologue! Please let me know what you think about it and I look forward to posting more chapter! :")) Until then, Ja~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks to all of those who've read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! Onward ~

* * *

**One**

**...**

**Gasping **gold eyes flutter open as Rima sits up in bed, a cold sweat coating her pale skin.

"A...dream?" She breathes, eyes flitting about her dark bedroom, a sense of comfort overwhelming her as she sucks in a shaky breath, pressing a cool palm against her hot forehead.

"It was just a dream." She sighs falling back onto her mattress, eyes glued to the spinning ceiling fan. She doesn't move, limbs splayed over her crumpled bedspread, long hair framing her face. She'd had that dream again – the one where she'd died.

A shudder courses through her tiny body.

Rima blinks.

"I should stop watching those stupid horror movies with Amu-chan." She mutters rolling onto her side and pulls her knees against her chest, lower lip protruding.

She'd been this way for months now – plagued by nightmares about her own impending death. Rima swallows hard, eyelids drooping. "Don't be stupid, Rima." She scolds frowning, fingers curling into tiny fists.

"It's just a dream...they all are."

**...**

High school was depressing. The teachers were all sadistic bastards who forced the students to participate in trivial manners.

"Faster!" Aido Sensei yells blowing into his whistle and Class 1B picks up their pace around the large track. Stifling a rising yawn, Rima props her cheek against her palm, watching disinterestedly from her place on the bleachers.

"Mashiro-san!" Aido Sensei shouts and with another yawn, Rima produces a sheet of paper from her tracksuit's breast pocket. She holds it up, eyelids drooping as she stares at the man.

"Doctor's note," she says nonchalantly and with a sigh, he turns away leaving the blonde alone. Rima stretches her arms out in front of her, staring down at the long sleeves of her green sweatshirt.

God, she hated P.E. It was stupid and pointless and she'd never admit it but she sucked at it.

Rima frowns, arms dropping into her lap, mind drifting back to her nightmare. She shudders; gut lurching as she swallows hard. She doesn't want to think about it and yet it's the only thing on her mind. Dying was depressing and sighing, Rima rests her chin against her knees. Would this nightmare ever end?

"Rima-san."

Scratch that, reality was worse – _much_ worse.

Looking up, hooded eyes land on the lithe frame of an all too familiar figure –_ Fujisaki Nagihiko._ Hands locked behind his back and dressed in a tracksuit identical to the blonde's the boy smiles, amber eyes softening and long hair spilling over his shoulders. Rima's frown darkens as she presses the heel of her palm against her jaw.

"You, _boy_ have you come to steal Amu-chi from me?!" She accuses, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Nagihiko blinks. "Amu...chan?" He asks, eyes drifting away from the petite blonde and onto the track where he easily finds the pinkette rounding the curb. He smiles.

"Hmm, not today I'm afraid." He mutters, turning to face the blonde, smile broadening and Rima glares.

"Go away," she deadpans but Nagihiko ignores her, clambering onto the bleachers with the sort of grace only felines possessed.

"That's mean, Rima-san."

Rima yawns, apathetically watching the boy approach. ''This is a _female_ P.E. class, Fujisaki you're not allowed. Unless your sudden appearance is an implication of something." She smirks impishly, hair spilling over her shoulders. Nagihiko hums, settling down beside her, shoulder pressed against hers.

God, she hated him.

"Why aren't you running?" Not missing a beat, Rima pushes her note into the boy's face, watching her fellow classmates.

"Doctor's note."

Blinking, Nagihiko leans back squinting at the sheet of paper, amber eyes flitting over the words before he smiles.

"It's not a very good one." He replies and gold eyes narrowing, they slide towards the boy.

"And why's that?" Nagihiko shrugs, smile broadening as he leans forward propping his elbows onto his lap, watching the girls jog around the track.

"It doesn't give a clear indication as to what's wrong with you." He breathes, pushing a loose fist under his chin, gaze trailing onto the tiny blonde. Rima scoffs, shoving the note back into her pocket.

_Stupid Nagihiko_.

"What do you want?" She mumbles folding scrawny arms over her chest, lower lip protruding – cheeks flushed. Nagihiko laughs leaning into her side and Rima gets a noseful of cinnamon shampoo.

"Ne, Rima-san why do I have to _want_ something?"

"Yah!" The blonde exclaims shoving the boy, face hot and Nagihiko laughs rocking back before he steadies himself, chin tucked against his chest.

"Rima-san," he whispers and the blonde watches as Nagihiko reaches into his sweatpants and pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper.

He turns it over in his hand for a moment, face contorting into a pensive expression before he smiles and perking up faces the blonde. "Can you give this to Amu-chan for me?" He asks, Rima's heart suddenly thumping against her chest, gut churning.

Sensing the girl's apprehension, Nagihiko's smile broadens, eyes dancing in their sockets. "It's not a love letter." Rima's body relaxes, heartbeat slowing down. Nagihiko holds the note out and she stares at it oddly.

Was she really going to trust Nagihiko?

"Rima-san?" The blonde blinks, reaching a small hand out for the paper.

"Haaai," she chimes dryly, curling thin pale fingers around the note and Nagihiko grins popping to his feet.

"Thanks...Rima-san, later." And with that Nagihiko dashes down the bleacher, Rima waving lazily and once he's out of sight her face drops back to the note, eyes narrowing.

She unfolds it, not caring whether or not Nagihiko wants her to know what it says. Anything Fujisaki Nagihiko had to say to Amu – _her_ Amu he had to say to her. With another yawn, eyes watering and eyelids drooping, she pushes the heel of her palm against her chin, glossy gold eyes roaming over the page.

Nagihiko had been right, it wasn't a love letter.

It was an invitation for Amu to attend the fair with him that Saturday. Rima frowns crushing the note as she scoffs.

"Baka."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's to everyone who is truly enjoying this story so far. We're moving straight into chapter two. YOSH! (fist pump and spins around in tight circles). I hope you guys all enjoy this one too! :")))

* * *

**Two**

**...**

5:16pm

**Sighing,** Rima leans back against the wooden bench, glossy eyes glued to her wristwatch as the setting sun paints the sky orange. It's like watching an explosion go off – the descending sun hidden behind a blanket of clouds.

"He's late," she mumbles wrapping her arms around her short legs and buries her face in her kneecaps.

There's the sound of footfalls approaching, quick and light but Rima doesn't look up. She knows it's _him_.

"G-Gomen Mashiro-san, I-I-I lost track of the time!" He stammers out an apology, Rima nods curtly lips tugging down as she reaches for her leather bag.

Eyes drifting upward, Rima stares into the flushed face of the panting boy before her. His blond hair's messy, plaid tie loose, mahogany eyes trembling.

"Tadase-kun, you're late." She spits, a blush crossing the boy's face as Rima sighs, shoulders slumping forward.

"Will you walk me home now?" She whispers, face flushing and Tadase nods, reaching for the girl's bag.

It's quiet between the two, Rima walking alongside the blond; hands limp at her sides while Tadase lugs both their bags down the sloping hill.

"Where's Hinamori-san?" Tadase probes, Rima shrugs a knowing smirk crossing her lips. She breathes in sharply then, tilting her chin skyward as the sun stretches their shadows long and thin against the pavement.

"She had a family emergency but I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow." Rima lies and Tadase nods firmly. He looks away trying to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks but he's not quick enough and catching it, Rima smirks staring down at her tiny brown loafers, straw coloured hair falling into her face.

"Ano, Tadase-kun." She calls, voice sweet as she steps closer to the blond, brushing her shoulder against his arm as she fiddles with her fingers.

"What is it, Mashiro-san?"

Rima looks up, forcing a blush onto her cute face, eyes wide and lower lip quivering as she pushes her pointer fingers together. "There's a fair this Saturday and I really wanted to go –"

"A fair?"

Rima nods fervently, chewing on her lip as Tadase watches her closely from the corner of his eye. "Y-Yes...Amu-chi's going –"

"Hinamori-san's going?" Tadase stops then, interest piquing as he turns to face the petite blonde. Rima nods, looking away regretfully fiddling with her fingers.

"W-With Nagihiko," she whispers arms falling limp at her side, gaze dropping back onto her shoes. Tadase breathes in sharply then and Rima mentally starts counting down from ten.

Four...three...two...

"Mashiro-san!" Tadase exclaims snatching hold of the girl's hands. Rima looks up, hooded eyes clashing with Tadase's blazing ones. "Will you go to the fair with me?" He exclaims, a fresh blush blotching his cheeks and Rima smiles.

"Haaaii!"

**...**

"I'm home!"

She's met with silence, the front door swinging shut as Rima slips out of her loafers and into a set of fuzzy pink slippers. Locking the door, the girl wanders through the massive home in search of her parents.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan?"

Silence, she sighs flopping onto the sofa and hugs a yellow throw pillow. "They're never home." She mumbles vision blurring as she glares at the TV set. Her parents were never here, they never had time for her.

Day in and day out Rima was left in this colossal prison, alarms set and security cameras rolling. It was their coping method – her parents' way of dealing with what had happened to the blonde three years ago, back when she'd been kidnapped.

Rima sighs, hugging the pillow against her chest. Things hadn't been the same since then and even now Rima knows thinking they'll get better was just wishful thinking. They were all tired and stressed and even with her captor behind bars the anxiety still plagued them all.

_BRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG..._

_ BRRRIIIIIINNGGGG..._

The shrilling telephone startles the girl and gasping, Rima shoots up, eyes wide, heart hammering against her chest. "It's just the phone," she tells herself reaching over the armrest for the receiver.

"Mashiro residence," she mutters yawning, head slamming against the armrest. Eyelids dropping, Rima stretches out her free arm scrutinizing her short fingernails.

"Rima?" The blonde perks up at the sound of her mother, a broad smile on her lips.

"Kaa-chan!" She exclaims throwing her arms over the side of the sofa, cheeks flushing. "Are you coming home now?"

Her mother sighs, clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I'm afraid I'll be late again tonight, Rima." She says and Rima deflates, chin digging into the armrest.

"And tou-chan?" She mutters, already knowing the answer as she listens to the sound of fingers tapping at a keyboard.

"He's not home?"

"No."

Silence, Rima swallows hard, eyes prickling with tears. Why was it always like this? Why were her parents always too busy for her – too busy for this family?

"I'm really sorry, Rima. Make yourself something healthy for dinner and I'll see you later."

"Haaaiii." She moans, crying as the line goes dead.

**...**

Ramen was _not _a healthy meal, Rima's fully aware of it as she slurps down the noodles, fingers tapping away at her mobile. The oven's puke green digits read 7:53pm and sucking on her chopsticks, Rima hits send and leans back in her chair, gold eyes pinned to the ceiling.

"It's too quiet." She mutters removing the chopsticks from her mouth, shoulders slumping forward and when her phone pings signaling a new message from Amu the blonde doesn't respond.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late update! Please, do enjoy this chapter of Rima but be warned it's a bit on the creepy side. Carry on ~ I'll just be here hoping you all enjoy this one as well! (sets up tea set while humming merrily to self)

* * *

Three

**...**

_Dolls, they're everywhere. _

_ Creepy porcelain inventions line the shelves of the small room, glassy eyes piercing into her, lips painted into creepy smiles. _

_ "Where...am I?" _

_ "Rima." A soft voice filters into the darkness, she looks up. _

_ "Who's there?" _

_ She's met with silence. Rima turns slowly, eyes falling on the closed door. There's a music box playing somewhere in the distance, tickling her senses as it bounces off the walls of the tiny room. _

_ "H-Hello?" She croaks stepping towards the door, slivers of light seeping into the room through the opening and slowly Rima extends a trembling hand for the handle. _

_ "Rima." It's right in her ear this time and screaming she scrambles back, body colliding with the wall. Eyes glassy, Rima searches the room for the culprit, gaze jumping from one porcelain doll to the next. _

_ "Rima." She shakes her head, curling into a ball, hands over her ears. _

_ "Leave me alone!" She yells squeezing her eyes shut. Tears roll down her cheeks as the music grows louder – faster. _

_ "Rima." _

_ "Rima." _

_ "Riiiimaaaa." _

_ She can't take it. She's going insane here surrounded by all these creepy dolls and jumping to her feet, Rima scrambles for the door and tearing it open she bursts out into a brightly lit hall. _

_ The light, it's hot – burning through her skin painfully. She hisses in pain stumbling back into the doll room as the door swings shut sending her bangs flying. She doesn't move, eyes glued on her sweaty arms. A moment ago it had felt as if she was on fire and clutching her hands over her chest she chokes back a sob. _

_ Just what was this nightmare? _

_ "I want to leave now!" She yells hammering on the door. _

_ "Let me out!" She cries, kicking the wood angrily, face hot as her screams consume the dark room. _

_ "Let me go!" _

_ "Rima." _

_ She curls into a tight ball once more, clamping her hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. _

_ "You're not real. None of this is real. Leave me alone!" _

_ The music abruptly stops, silence hanging over the blonde's head and opening her eyes slowly Rima takes in the dark room, moonlight pouring in through the tiny transom window. The dolls are still here – all of them, watching her intently. Rima rises to her feet, arms swinging limply at her sides, large eyes glossy as they drift from one face to the next. _

_ What was this place? _

_ She breathes out jaggedly, sweat filming her face. _

_ "How do I –" _

_ "Rima." _

_ She gasps; whirling around and there, seated on a stool is another porcelain doll. It's gorgeous, curly black hair swept up into an elaborate display of flowers and butterflies. Blue eyes dance in their sockets, lips supple and pink unlike the clown-faced dolls decorating the shelves all around her. _

_ Cautiously Rima approaches, footfalls light as she reaches out and snatches the doll from its resting spot, eyes glued to the fancy kimono it wears. _

_ "J-Japanese style," she breathes, tugging at the doll's obi, gaze wandering over the ones high on the shelves and for the first time Rima realizes they're all different. Each doll wears a different outfit, hair styled a different way. The only thing they all have in common are their eyes. _

_ They're all glassy and bright, goose pimples forming on Rima's arms as her gut lurches. Something's wrong here, she can sense it. _

_ "Rima." It's back, the haunting whisper and Rima listens as the music box cranks up once more. A set of fingers suddenly curl around her wrist and screaming she stares down, eyes widening at the sight before her. _

_ It's the doll, its hand is clutching at her wrist, glassy eyes boring into her – face frozen into a permanent smile. _

_ "Rima..."_

_ "Rima..."_

_ "Riiiimaaaa..." _

_ All around her haunting echoes chant her name as she stumbles backward trying to pry her arm free. She screams, slamming the doll against the wall with all the strength her tiny body can muster and when the doll releases her she scrambles away, panting, arm clutched over her chest. The chanting grows louder now – more desperate than before. _

_ "Rima."_

_ "Rima."_

_ "Riiimaaaa." _

_ "Stop it." She breathes, eyes flitting from one doll to the next. "Stop it, all of you!" She hollers and to her surprise she watches as the room begins to fall apart, dolls falling from shelves – cracks weaving up the sides of walls before it all shatters like glass darkness devouring her as she begins to fall. _

_ Screaming, Rima flails her arms about, hair whipping out behind her. She hits the water with a loud, painful splat sinking below the surface, body numb. _

_ "Save me, Rima...before it's too late." _

**...**

_2:15am_

Gasping, gold eyes flutter open as Rima shoots up body coated with sweat. She's panting, long hair sticking to her salty skin as her eyes dart about the dark bedroom. Rima blinks, fingers trembling as they clutch at her nightgown.

It was just a dream. Releasing a jagged breath, Rima falls back onto her mattress, chest puffing up and down as she sprawls out her limbs, eyes narrowing.

"Something's...not right with me."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to say huge thaaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows this story! You guys are the best! (spins around in circles)

* * *

**Four**

**...**

**Thick** sheets of rain pour from the heavens, thunder roiling overhead as Rima stands in the locker room, face pressed against the glass, fingers curling into loose fists. "Why does it have to rain today?" She mumbles pouting, hair falling into her eyes.

She hadn't brought her umbrella today and as more students slip through the glass doors, opening brightly coloured umbrellas and hurrying through the rain she sighs, knocking her head lightly against the glass.

She mentally tries to stop the downpour and when lightening tears across the sky, rain growing heavier, the blonde groans.

"I'll never get home." She mumbles, kneading her throbbing temples as she sinks to the ground, body curling into a ball, face buried in her knees.

There's no Tadase today which meant Rima had no means of making it out of this building dry. Gold eyes narrowing, Rima chews on her lower lip. Maybe she could make a mad dash for it – run as fast as she could through the storm and arrive home in no time.

Rima sighs, shaking the thought from her head. With her low stamina managing something like that would be a miracle in itself. She stifles a rising yawn, eyes burning with exhaustion.

_So sleepy,_ she shakes the thought from her head as a new set of footsteps enter the locker room. It's quiet, apart from a locker door creaking open and wrapping her arms around her legs, Rima frowns.

This is ridiculous, she can't stay here. She needs to get home now and the only way that's going to happen is if Mashiro Rima takes action. Eyes sliding from the window, they land on the umbrella stand and the blonde studies it closely before rising to her feet.

There are a few abandoned umbrellas resting within the stand and ignoring the locker room's other occupant, Rima approaches casually pulling one free.

_ I'll return it tomorrow, _she tells herself gathering her belongings and slips out into the freezing rain, umbrella hoisted high over her head. Shoulders slumping forward and eyelids heavy, Rima drags her body along the pavement swaying with every step. Her head's spinning, vision blurring as she takes one wobbly step after the next, silently praying her legs don't give out as she staggers along behind a group of chattering males.

"Rima-san!" Someone calls but Rima doesn't turn. Yawning, she scrubs at her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Rima-san!" The voice shouts again, this time much closer and tucking her chin against her chest, Rima walks a little faster, squeezing by the group of males – face hard.

"Rima-san!" A hand grabs hold of her shoulder and screaming, Rima loses her grip on the umbrella. It bounces against the pavement, rain instantly assaulting her small body, wide gold eyes boring into the handsome face of Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Neither of them moves, Nagihiko taking in the girl's pale face. Dark circles underline her large eyes, lips chapped as they quiver, fingers clutching at her leather bag. Wavy straw coloured hair clings to the girl's scalp, raindrops rolling down her face like tears – Nagihiko returns to his body then, holding his umbrella over the girl's head.

"Gomen," he whispers gently, retrieving Rima's fallen one as she nods stiffly the initial shock of having Nagihiko startle her wearing off.

"Fujisaki," she whispers arms falling at her sides. Nagihiko offers another smile handing over the blonde's umbrella.

"Gomen, I didn't think you heard me." He explains, Rima looks away from him, colour rushing to her cheeks as she snatches the umbrella away and moves from beneath the boy's.

"Well, I _did_." She snaps, shaking her sodden bangs from her forehead. Rima turns then, continuing down the pavement and with a small smile Nagihiko follows after her.

"I'm really sorry about you getting wet." Rima frowns.

"If I catch a cold it's your fault, Fujisaki." She says apathetically causing the boy to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind bringing your missed assignments." Rima abruptly stops, Nagihiko arching a brow as he slows to a stop behind her. She whirls around then, face hot with indignation.

"What do you want, Fujisaki? Haven't you done _enough_ for one day? Why do you have to follow me?"

Nagihiko frowns.

"I noticed you weren't with Tadase today." Rima shrugs, jutting her chin skyward.

"He was busy." Nagihiko nods, brows furrowing.

"Ne, Rima-san?" The blonde narrows her eyes, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat.

"What?"

Nagihiko stares directly at her, tightening his hold on his umbrella, fellow Seiyo High students wandering by the pair.

"Do you...do you like Tadase?"

Rima blinks, cheeks flushing as her frown darkens. "That's none of your business."

She didn't but she wasn't about to tell Nagihiko – the notorious best friend stealer _that_. Spinning around, a rush of nausea overwhelms her as she storms away. The world's spinning now, her breathing growing labored and hands trembling she presses them to her aching shoulder as she staggers into another girl.

"G-Gomen," she mutters eyelids dropping before she tips over, vision fading to black.

**...**

Warmth, it courses all the way through Rima's body and rolling onto her side, she moans opening her eyes, head spinning. What had happened? She racks her brain trying to remember.

_Rain_; there had been rain – lots of it and _Nagihiko_ she'd spoken with the boy before darkness. Rima gasps sitting up in bed, a warm towel sliding from her forehead while eyes dart about the room taking in the familiarity of it all.

This was –

"My room?" She croaks, brows screwing in thought. She didn't remember arriving home. Come to think of it, she didn't remember much following the darkness, gold eyes drop to her patchwork duvet before she stretches out her arms, splaying her fingers apart.

What had happened to her?

Rima sighs, pressing a hand against her forehead. "I must be going crazy." She grumbles, retrieving the warm cloth from her lap and presses it against her forehead, collapsing back onto her mattress, stomach grumbling. Rima moans, face screwing into a look of discomfort.

"Maybe I can get some mochi." She mutters, pulling her knees up, hair splayed across her pillow.

"Good, you're awake."

That voice –

Screaming, Rima bolts up eyes crashing onto the smiling face of Nagihiko, mind reeling. What was _he_ doing in _her_ house – in **her** bedroom? Fingers curling into fists, she stands on her knees, pointing accusingly at him.

"You, _boy_ get out of my house before I call the police!" Nagihiko blinks, unfolding his arms.

"Nani?"

Rima can feel the pressure pounding against her temples; face hot as she juts her chin skyward watching the boy darkly, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "You heard me. This is **my** house and you are an unwelcomed guest. _Get...out_." She spits, Nagihiko's face softening.

"I guess you don't remember what happened then?" He sighs stepping into the room, confusion adorning Rima's face.

"N-Nani?"

Nagihiko settles at the end of the blonde's bed, propping an elbow atop his thigh. He rests his chin against the heel of his palm, amber eyes settling on the girl's neat desk tucked in the corner of the room, lilac curtains open.

"You passed out, Rima-san...I brought you home."

Rima blinks, sitting back on her heels, clutching handfuls of her pale yellow nightgown. "Passed...out?" She breathes. Nagihiko nods, the blonde searching her memories.

_Rain, Nagihiko, darkness..._

She remembers the feel of cold raindrops piercing her skin like thousands of needles. She'd been soaked. Rima stares down at her nightgown, fingers running over it – _dry_.

Her face flushes, heart thumping against her chest. "A-Ano?" She squeaks. Nagihiko looks at her, expression laced with concern.

"What is it?" He moves closer, purple hair spilling over his shoulders as Rima watches him, eyes glassy, cheeks blotched pink.

"I-I was wet when I passed out," she starts, tongue thick. "S-S-So when did I put _this_ on?" Her voice is no more than a whisper now as she looks away, embarrassed. Nagihiko smiles, hands in his lap.

"You didn't...I did."

Rima slaps him across the face, ears burning as she covers her chest, glaring daggers at the boy. "How dare you?" She screeches, Nagihiko nursing his stinging cheek. For someone so small that had hurt – _a lot._

"That's sexual harassment!"

"You were wet." Nagihiko mutters and Rima lets out a loud "hmph," folding her arms across her chest eyes slipping shut, chin pointed skyward.

"I would rather risk _pneumonia_ than have you touch me." She cringes at the thought.

"Rima-san?"

Silence envelopes them both, Rima sitting back on her heels, hands on her lap as her breathing regulates.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

She's not, but she can't tell Nagihiko that. She can't tell him about the nightmares.

"I'm fine."

Nagihiko looks up. "Rima-san?"

He doesn't believe her. Biting her lip, Rima shrugs casually, knocking her damp bangs from her face.

"I was just tired," she says, lower lip protruding stubbornly and Nagihiko offers a small smile.

"What time's your Mom coming home?" Rima's small shoulders sag forward, eyes glazing over as she stares down at her lap.

"I don't know."

Silence, Nagihiko stands. "I made you some tea; it might need to warm a bit though. Would that be all right?" He asks changing the topic and Rima doesn't say a word. She simply clambers out of bed and follows behind the boy.

**...**

The kitchen, it's absolutely immaculate. Gone are the piles of dirty dishes, take-out cartons no longer covering the counters. Rima stands there in awe, jaw slack. Was this even still her house?

"I tidied up a bit while you were sleeping." Nagihiko explains wandering into the kitchen, a blush dusting his cheeks. Rima nods, following him inside.

She takes a seat at the table; stretching pale arms in front of her while Nagihiko reheats her tea. She doesn't understand any of it. Why was Nagihiko being so nice to her? She'd been the one to declare war against him when it came to Amu back in grade school. She'd been the one to confess that she hated him and yet here he was – taking care of her.

Rima frowns, leaning back in her seat as Nagihiko places a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"Here you are." He settles down across from her, smiling. "You like it without sugar, right?" Rima blushes, nodding tightly.

"H-Hai." She breathes, wrapping her fingers around the cup, steam fanning her against her face.

"N-Nagihiko?" She stammers.

"Yes?"

Rima swallows hard.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She whispers, not raising her eyes to meet the boy's. Nagihiko lets out a hum, sitting back in his seat.

"Isn't it obvious? We're friends."

Gold crashes with amber.

"_Friends_?" Rima croaks. Nagihiko nods, smiling broadly.

"I know that we fight over who's a better friend to Amu-chan but that doesn't mean I don't consider _you_ one."

"I don't." Rima blurts out, blushing darkly as she drops her gaze back to her tea. Nagihiko laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Always the honest one, Rima-san."

Rima doesn't respond. She hunches forward, heart pounding against her throat. Nagihiko saw her as a friend, despite the way she treated him. She brings her lips to the rim of her teacup, eyes glassy.

"Ne, Fujisaki..." She calls, scratching her nail against the teacup.

"Yes?"

Rima chews on her lip, brows knitting. "You can take Amu-chi to the fair. I'll allow it _this_ time." There, she'd paid off her debt to the boy as she takes a sip of tea. Nagihiko blushes.

"Thank you, Rima-san."

Rima's eyes narrow and she puts her cup back down, leaning back, an air of superiority about her. "Just don't get any funny ideas, or I'll kill you." She threatens, smirking impishly.

"I'll remember that, thanks."

* * *

Happy Month of Love guys! Enjoy your February~ (throws chocolate hearts at readers) Ha, ha. Until next time. Ja~


	6. Chapter 5

I'm so very sorry for the late update. I've been crazy busy with sport events and watching the Olympics hehehe (^.^) but here it is dundundun~ chapter 5 of Rima. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Five**

**...**

**There** are too many people; it's the only thing Rima can say to describe the fair grounds. People are pressing in all around, voices loud and a plethora of different smells assaulting the blonde's nostrils.

"Do you want something, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asks, tapping his chin, mahogany eyes roaming over the food stalls.

Screams fill the air as fair-goers are thrust about in ride carts and gold eyes searching the crowds of people, Rima frowns.

"Do you see Amu-chi?"

Tadase sighs, shaking his head and snatching hold of the boy's wrist, Rima drags him forward headed for the Ferris wheel.

"W-Where are we going, Mashiro-san?" Tadase stammers, stumbling along behind the girl. Rima spares a glance back at him over her shoulder.

"Ferris wheel." She deadpans, Tadase releasing another sigh.

The pair join the line, Rima's eyes narrowing as she lets go of Tadase and fiddles with her scarf. This was perfect, once on the Ferris wheel she'd have a bird's eye view of the entire fair, meaning she'd spot Amu and that best friend stealer in no time. Rima rocks back on her heels, smirking.

_Baka, did you think I'd let you spend an entire day alone with __**my**__ Amu-chi?_ The blonde's smirk grows sadistic.

"Rima? Tadase-kun?"

That sounded like...blinking, Rima turns gold eyes falling on the thin frame of Hinamori Amu. She stands there, dressed in a purple turtleneck and skimmer jeans, pink hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head.

She's blushing darkly, lips parted as wide gold eyes dart from one blond to the next.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase stammers taking a step forward.

"Tadase, Rima-san." A new voice cuts in and Rima tears her gaze from Amu and stares at the lithe boy beside her. She'd almost forgotten about Nagihiko. Smiling broadly, she bounds forward taking hold of the pinkette's hands.

"Amu-chi," she chimes. "Tadase-kun and I decided to come to the fair today. I completely forgot you'd be here."

Nagihiko's on to her, it's written all over his face as he smiles politely wrenching Amu's hand from the blonde. "Amu-chan, why don't we get some kettle corn?" Amu perks up at the offer, nodding fervently as Rima shoots Nagihiko a dirty look.

"That sounds good! Tadase-kun...Rima do you want to join or are you two..." she looks away, cheeks darkening as she fiddles nervously with her fingers.

"A-Are you two..." she swallows hard, heart pounding against her chest.

_Okay, deep breaths Amu. _

"Are you two on a date?!" She shouts.

"Eh?!" Tadase and Rima exclaim, eyeing each other oddly, faces crimson.

"We'll join!" They shout, looking away and Amu lets out a sigh.

**...**

"Rima-san and Tadase." Nagihiko jeers popping a handful of kettle corn into his mouth. Rima frowns, clutching her bag tightly as she walks alongside him.

"Shut up, Fujisaki." Nagihiko chuckles, stepping closer to the blonde he lets his hand graze hers and instantly Rima's head snaps up as she glares at the smirking boy.

"If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were stalking us."

Rima scoffs, focusing her attention on the blushing Amu and Tadase walking ahead of them, nervously conversing amongst themselves.

"I'd say you think too highly of yourself, Fujisaki. I don't have to explain myself to you." Nagihiko doesn't respond and Rima sighs, dragging her feet.

What was she doing here? Mashiro Rima hated crowds and the fair ground's exploding at the seams with them. Lower lip protruding, she stares down at her boots, mouth buried beneath her scarf.

She doesn't want to be here but she can't stand the thought of Nagihiko being _alone_ with Amu. Rima sighs, drowning out the world around her and when someone walks into her, she drops the bag of popcorn, stumbling back.

"G-Gomen! I-I-I didn't see you there." Rima looks up, emotionless gold eyes crashing into a set of deep blue ones and her heart momentarily stops.

Standing there in front of her, frantically trying to salvage the blonde's fallen snack is a thin, pale girl. Her dark hair spills down her back in fat curls, face flushed with embarrassment as she offers an apologetic smile – lips pink and supple.

"I'm really sorry. Are you all right?" The girl asks holding out the half empty popcorn bag and Rima stars at it impassively, Nagihiko watching her closely.

"Rima?" Amu calls, reaching out of the blonde and Rima raises her gaze to the girl's flushed face.

There's something oddly familiar about this girl. It feels like they've met before and squelching the uneasiness rising within her, Rima reaches out for her popcorn bag.

"I'm fine." She says heart pounding unexplainably and the girl breathes out, pressing a hand to her chest, eyes watering.

"That's a relief – here let me buy you another kettle corn?" She fumbles in her satchel for her wallet but Rima shakes her head.

"That won't be necessary. Just...watch where you're going." She doesn't wait for a response before she spins around and weaves her way through the throng.

She can't explain why her head's suddenly spinning or why her legs are wobbling beneath her weight, eyes darting about. Panting, Rima swipes her sweaty palms on the back of her skirt, vision fogging.

The Ferris wheel, she needs to find the Ferris wheel. She squeezes her way through a family waiting in line for dango, goose pimples forming on her skin.

"Rima!" Amu shouts reaching the girl and takes hold of the blonde's arm, eyes trembling worriedly.

"Amu-chi," Rima breathes, Amu nodding as she places a hand against Rima's sweaty forehead.

"Are you all right?"

Rima nods.

"I need to ride the Ferris wheel." She says as Nagihiko and Tadase join the pair. Amu's confused, it's written all over her face as she stares at boy boys before nodding stiffly.

"It's this way."

* * *

With two days to Valentines I hope everyone's getting their chocolate craving on. Hehe, I hope that you all enjoyed this one and since I've gone off and missed updating a week I might update twice this week. Jolly good huh? Anywho, until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

To all of you people who read this story...thank you so very much. I'm also really sorry for the late update. Life can be...unpleasant at times :p ...please do enjoy and I'd love to know what you all think about the story so far!

* * *

**Six**

**...**

**When** Rima had insisted on riding the Ferris wheel sitting in a cramped cart with her arch nemesis hadn't been her intention. Frowning, the girl leans against the safety bar as the cart soars higher.

"This is fun." Nagihiko says and it's met with a scoff from the blonde as she stares at Amu and Tadase in the cart below. They seem happy.

Her frown darkens.

"Baka," she grumbles as Nagihiko takes in the view. Propping his elbows atop the safety bar, he leans forward, eyeing the blonde curiously.

"Why did you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

Rima pushes her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Why _did_ she want to ride the Ferris wheel? She can't explain it exactly but after bumping into that girl Rima had to – no, she _needed_ to ride it.

She lets out a sigh, shrugging as she falls back against the seat, arms in her lap, legs kicking forward. "I...don't know." Nagihiko watches her from the corner of his eye, wetting his lips.

Rima can feel his eyes on her and despite her best efforts at fighting her rising blush it crosses her face as she remembers all that Nagihiko had done for her – his self-professed enemy a few days ago. Her stomach's doing somersaults as she pouts; folding her arms and turns away from the boy.

"We're even." She mumbles.

"What's that?"

Blush darkening; Rima digs her nails into the sleeves of her lilac sweater. "I said we're even." She repeats, Nagihiko pressing his shoulder against hers.

"How so?"

"You t-t-took me home that day I passed out..." she trails off, voice soft heart pounding in her ears as she stares down at her lap.

"And I...and I..." she swallows clutching a handful of her skirt, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I let you spend the day with Amu-chi!" She shouts, unable to meet Nagihiko's gaze.

It's quiet between the two, Rima's chin tucked against her chest, a smirk forming on Nagihiko's lips before he leans forward resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Rima's heart stops.

"Move," she means for it to be harsh but instead the words come out in a soft whisper, Nagihiko's smirk widening.

"This doesn't count."

"And why not?" She grinds out, Nagihiko shrugging casually.

"Amu-chan's with Tadase. So, I guess I'll just find _another_ way for you to pay me back." He breathes, moving away from the girl.

"Die."

"What?"

Digging her nails into her thighs, Rima meets his gaze, gold eyes shaking with anger, shoulders bunched up about her ears. "I said die. Die! Die! Die!" The Ferris wheel screeches to a stop, the cart rocking violently and Rima gasps, clutching at the safety bar.

They're at the top now, the fair just below and suddenly she can't remember why she's angry with Nagihiko. Her eyes have widened to the size of dinner plates, face softening, cheeks pink as she takes in the view.

It's spectacular. From this high up she's able to make everything out. There's people wandering about, clutching at cones of cotton candy, children riding the merry-go-round, balloons floating through the air forever separated from their owners.

"It's so pretty," she breathes.

Nagihiko watches the pure fascination plastered across the girl's face. He's never seen the blonde so animated before. "Rima-san," he calls but she doesn't respond. She's far too busy watching the sight below, eyes gleaming.

_Rima._ She dismisses it at first, the voice nothing more than a soft whisper bouncing around her head, before it comes back – louder.

_Rima. _

Brows furrowing, she clutches at the safety bar, nails digging into the metal. "No," she breathes eyes flitting about and when they land on the girl who'd bumped into her earlier she freezes, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin.

She watches the thin girl skip through the throng of people, arms swinging lively at her sides. Something's wrong here – she can sense it. It's a bit like déjà vu, she'd felt this way once – three years ago.

_Rima... _

_ Rima..._

_ Riimaaa..._

"Shut up," she hisses, sweat rolling down the sides of her face.

"Rima-san?" Nagihiko's voice penetrates her thoughts. It's laced with concern but Rima doesn't look away from the girl as she bursts free from the crowd and that's when Rima spots it.

There, trailing the girl's a figure dressed in a black coat, hood pulled over its head.

_Rima, save me. _

The blonde gasps leaning over the rail sending the cart rocking dangerously.

"Rima-san!" Nagihiko calls, clutching at her shoulder.

"I need to get off this ride." She breathes before she's screaming, kicking her legs about. "Let me off, let me off!" She shrieks, Nagihiko trying his best to calm the panicking girl.

"Rima-san please, calm down. It'll be over soon." Rima shakes her head, eyeing the rail. Maybe she can slip out through it. Nagihiko seems to catch wind of her idea and pales, pushing the girl back in her seat.

"Rima-san –"

"I need to get off this ride, Fujisaki." She shakes at the rail with all her might, the cart rocking viciously, eyes pinned on the girl and Nagihiko's going to be sick.

"You need to stop this, Rima-san." He's saying, voice grainy as he clutches onto the handrail for dear life.

"Let me off!"

"Rima!" Amu calls but the blonde doesn't stop rocking the cart and suddenly the Ferris wheel roars to life again, Nagihiko's head spinning as they start to descend.

The second the safety bar's released, Rima's hopping from the cart. A worker's there, eyes wide asking if she's alright but she waves him off hopping from the platform and breaks into a run, Nagihiko shouting after her.

She doesn't stop; she doesn't slow down as she squeezes her way through the crowd, elbows colliding with her face, stumbling over her feet. She'd seen the girl heading from the bathroom, back on the Ferris wheel. Large eyes dart from one faceless person to the next, chest burning Rima increases her pace.

_ Rima._

_ Leave me alone. _

_ Rima. _

_ Go away. _

_ Riimaaa..._

The blonde bursts free from the crowd, panting – fingers curled into tight fists. The bathrooms are to her left and wasting no time she's pushing on the door.

It swings inward as she slips inside, the pungent odour of unflushed urine burning her nostrils, leaky faucet echoing around the room.

Hands at her sides, her heels click against the linoleum, eyes darting from one stall to the next. Her breathing's coming out jaggedly as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Face is pale, sweat filming her skin, long hair disheveled. The flushing of a toilet startles her and breathing in shakily, she turns watching as the door falls open.

A massive middle aged woman steps out, donning a hideous floral patterned coat. She looks like a turtle, red hair pinned in a tight bun, brown eyes landing on her through a set of wire-framed glasses. She blinks, lips curling into a smile.

"Hello."

"H-Hi."

The woman hobbles towards the row of sinks and self-consciously Rima starts down the aisle of stalls, peering into each one as she goes. Her ears are ringing, the eerie voice no longer calling out to her.

"Is everything all right dear?" The woman watches her, concerned and heart thumping, Rima whirls around facing the woman who stares at her oddly. She shakes her head, cheeks ablaze.

"I-I'm just looking for someone but I guess she's not in here." She hurries for the exit then and stepping out into the open, brows furrowed someone snatches hold of her wrist and yanks her forward.

"Are you _insane_?!" Gold meets amber and suddenly there's bile rising in Rima's throat.

Nagihiko stands there, face contorted into a look of pure anger, his grip on her wrist tightening. Rima winces, remaining silent in the boy's presence.

"You freak out on the Ferris wheel and then take off –"

"You don't understand!" Rima interjects, yanking at her arm but Nagihiko tightens his hold.

"I understand that there's something _wrong_ with you." Rima's eyes narrow and she slaps him hard across the face.

He lets go of her then, stumbling back – eyes wide. The Mashiro Rima he'd caught a glimpse of on the Ferris wheel's gone. She's been replaced with the cold-hearted girl standing before him, shoulders trembling, face red with indignation.

"Rima-san," his voice quivers.

"Where's Tadase-kun? I'm leaving, coming here was a mistake." She spits turning away and Nagihiko watches as she stomps off, fists swinging at her sides. He sighs, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Way to go, Nagihiko..." he breathes tilting his head back staring up at the cloudless sky, "now she really does hate you."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: My deepest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. I'm also going to apologize for the length of this one...it's rather...er short. I've also been crazy busy so the updates might be a little bit slower from now on but I do hope that you all continue to read and enjoy the story. There's still a few interesting things I've got up my sleeve for this one! With that said, enjoy~ :"3

* * *

**Seven **

**...**

**Waddling **through the empty parking lot, brown eyes drift from one parked car to the next, hands adjusting the unconscious body on her back, hidden beneath the hideous floral print coat.

"You'll make such a pretty one." She mutters sidling up to her silver Sedan and popping the trunk, the woman hunkers down on the asphalt, hidden behind rows of cars. From here she can still make out the light festive music, screams of joy reaching her ears as she removes the coat from her thin body and gets to her feet.

Pale arms hang limply over her shoulders, warm breath fanning her neck as she loads the body into the truck. She stares at the sleeping girl's dark hair falling into her face as the woman's lips curl into a sadistic grin.

"You'll do just nicely." She breathes slamming the trunk shut.

**...**

8:20PM

Gone. _How_ had she just vanished?

Rima groans from where she lies upside down on her bed. Maybe she'd imagined it all? Maybe the girl hadn't gone into the restroom. Maybe she _wasn't_ being followed. Maybe that voice – the one that wouldn't leave her alone was all in her head.

Maybe Mashiro Rima was insane.

She sits up then, scrubbing at her face. "I need to get some sleep." She buries herself beneath the covers, face smashed against her pillow, arms at her sides. Her eyelids slip shut and she breathes out slowly.

_Are you insane?_

Gold eyes flutter open and Rima scowls, face still buried in her pillow, Nagihiko's words filtering across her mind.

_ I understand that there's something wrong with you. _

"Baka," Rima hisses, anger surging through her entire being.

"Baka! Baka! _Baka_! You don't know anything about me!" She yells abruptly sitting up on her knees, fingers clutching at the bedspreads. Her hair falls over her face, eyes prickling with tears.

She hated him that would never change. She'd always hate Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Body trembling she sits back on her heels, duvet hanging over her shoulders. "Baka," she mutters pounding her fists against the mattress.

"Baka! Baka! _Baka_!" Her voice grows louder with every punch – with every jeer. She breathes in then, face crumbling, tears pouring down her cheeks as she crashes against her pillow once more.

"What's happening to me?" She breathes.

"Rima!?" Her mother's voice tears through the silence, the front door slamming shut.

"Rima?!" She sounds urgent – on the verge of a breakdown as she hurries upstairs.

Swiping at her eyes, Rima sucks up her tears and sits up. "I'm in here," she calls and her mother barrels into the room worry etched across her tired face. She's clutching at her chest, eyes watery.

"Oh thank God." She breathes, dropping her handbag to the floor and launches at the girl. She buries Rima's face between her breasts, thin fingers combing through the girl's wavy blonde hair.

"K-Kaa-chan, w-w-what's wrong?"

Her mother pulls back, cupping Rima's face with both hands.

"A girl went missing today." Rima's heart's thumping wildly, hands trembling.

No, this has to be some God awful nightmare. She swallows hard, glassy eyes focusing on her mother's face.

"W-W-What do you mean a girl went missing?" Her mother doesn't answer; she simply pulls Rima in for another, tighter hug, warm breath fanning across the girl's cheeks.

"She was at the same fair as you today...a-a-and for a moment I thought..." she breaks off, Rima's gut lurching as he clutches at her mother's coat.

"I'm all right, Kaa-chan." Rima breathes. "I'm all right."


End file.
